


Chance Meeting

by idrilhadhafang



Series: Sequel Trilogy Fixes [4]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bisexual Rose Tico, F/F, Fluff, Lesbian Jannah, Mechanic Jannah, Mechanic Rose Tico, POV Rose Tico, Past Finn/Rose Tico, pre-femmeslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 20:00:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30060765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: Rose isn’t left behind on Ajan Kloss, and meets Jannah for the first time
Relationships: Jannah/Rose Tico
Series: Sequel Trilogy Fixes [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2201949
Collections: Allbingo, Bad Day Collection





	Chance Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Rose
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing.

She meets Jannah when she’s working on the Falcon after it’s crashed into Kef Bir, and when the other woman volunteers to help. She also learns that Jannah is an old friend of Finn’s, a fellow stormtrooper who also defected. (The idea that there could be more of them is something that is astounding to Rose, in a good way)  
  
“You defected?” In that moment, Rose's already tentative attraction to this young woman is only growing into a sort of worship that she mostly remembers feeling around...well, around Finn, really. Maybe it is just admiration, she thinks, considering that her last relationship didn’t work out well. She and Finn parted on amicable terms, but...still.   
  
Jannah nods. Her already very pretty, almost regal-sounding voice only gets brighter as she says, “We were ordered to shoot civilians. We didn’t do it. And we escaped, the group of us.”  
  
“And you ended up here? And the First Order didn’t even find you?” Rose exclaims. “That’s...amazing!”  
  
Jannah smiles faintly. “You’re very kind.”  
  
“If my sister Paige was here, she’d say you were a hero. I know I definitely think you’re a hero."  
  
Jannah’s smile grows. “I hope I am.”  
  
They talk. Of course they talk. The more that Rose talks with Jannah, the more she realizes that she never really had this much fun with Finn. Finn is a good man, and she’ll always be grateful to him, but even so, she finds that Jannah makes her feel oddly giddy. Happy, even. Even as she talks about mechanics, even as she talks about her sister and her relationship with her family before the First Order came and shattered everything, Rose Tico is glad she found a friend in this place.


End file.
